Lothur
by MonaLisaHolmes
Summary: Loki nunca imaginou que seria tão difícil e doloroso ser um herói fantasiado de vilão.
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Lothur

 **Sinopse:** Thanos ansiava pelo poder e, sem ter a liberdade que queria, decidiu agir através de Ragnar, um Asgardiano com a mente distorcida que almejava o poder tanto quanto o Titã Louco.  
Loki descobriu isso de uma maneira nada agradável e se viu forçado a agir. Estava farto. Quando, depois de milênios, finalmente optou pela paz, algo aconteceu. Algo sempre acontecia, um mundo sempre estava prestes a acabar, a culpa sempre era sua.  
Nem mesmo Thor estava ao seu lado. Afinal, quando esteve? Quando tinha motivos para estar?  
Então pouco importava os sentimentos que um tinha pelo outro, se eram bons ou ruins, reciproco ou não, Loki não queria mais saber. Estava decidido a engolir tudo, junto com seu orgulho, e agir certo pela primeira vez em muitos anos.  
Mas nunca imaginou que seria tão difícil e doloroso ser um herói fantasiado de vilão.

 **Essa fanfic também está sendo postada no Wattpad, Spirit, Inkspired e Nyah.**

 **Cuidado com o plágio!**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Loki hesitou em levantar da cama. Não estava cansado, apenas tentava estender aquela sensação tediosa de paz e tranquilidade pelo máximo de tempo possível. Não queria que sua mente estivesse trabalhando estratégias tão arduamente, de novo e de novo, não queria estar revendo e analisando cada mínimo detalhe do seu plano ridículo. Na verdade, queria apenas fechar os olhos e sumir.

Mas ao seu lado estava um dos únicos motivos que o fazia insistir em se levantar: sua esposa, Sigyn, com os cabelos negros desarrumados e ainda imersa em um sono profundo, sua única amiga e aliada permanente. O casamento existia apenas legalmente e ritualisticamente, porque depois de tantos milênios juntos o amor fraternal foi o que realmente prevaleceu entre ambos e, mesmo com três filhos que ainda nem chegaram na idade adulta, Loki agora encontrava nela uma força que jamais encontraria na relação amorosa que tentaram ter um dia.

Por Sigyn que Loki levantaria e cometeria aquela loucura em forma de plano. Por ela e por Thor.

Suspirou involuntariamente. Como se deixou levar tão facilmente pelos sentimentos? Em que parte de sua vida medíocre começou a se importar tanto com o irmão e por quê esses sentimentos não sumiram quando o ódio surgiu? Sacudiu a cabeça, buscando ser sensato. Foi invejoso, manipulador e arrogante durante sua vida inteira, sempre buscando força e vingança por eventos que lhe ocorreram no passado, como poderia negar ter sentimentos tão fortes e descontrolados se foi movido por ressentimentos tantas vezes?

― Está pensando em Thor? ― Sigyn sussurrou sonolenta ao seu lado.

Loki revirou os olhos e a olhou com indiferença.

― Claro que não.

― Você sempre suspira quando pensa nele.

― Me faz parecer uma garotinha apaixonada.

― Bom... você está apaixonado.

― Não diga isso nem de brincadeira, Sigyn ― o deus repreendeu, sério.

― Não banque o idiota insensível comigo de novo ― Sigyn pediu rindo suavemente, esticando a mão para acariciar o rosto pálido do marido ― Nós dois sabemos que é verdade. Você o ama.

― Eu não o amo, nunca amei e nunca amarei.

Sigyn sorriu novamente e o olhou, pensativa.

― Do que tem medo?

― Como assim? ― Loki questionou franzindo o cenho.

― Do que tem medo, Loki? ― ela insistiu neutra ― Acha que admitir em voz alta vai desencadear algum tipo de desastre? Que Thor vai entrar por aquela porta e espancá-lo até que diga que é apenas uma de suas brincadeiras?

Loki respirou fundo e pegou a mão dela que acariciava seu rosto, beijando-a em seguida. Seus sentimentos por Thor nunca foram precisos ou certos e sempre lhe trouxeram mais problemas do que qualquer trapaça que um dia já cometeu, sendo fatal ou não. Eram sensações que oscilavam entre inveja, raiva, mágoa e dor, mas havia sempre algo lá no fundo, persistente, que o impedia de ver, permitir ou causar dor ou a morte do irmão.

Era uma sensação irritante que Sigyn chamava de amor.

― Tenho medo de admitir para mim mesmo ― confessou sincero.

Não conhecia muito sobre o amor, pelo menos não _esse_ tipo de amor, consequentemente nunca teria certeza sobre seus sentimentos... e nem queria ter. Confessar, admitir, seria como congelar aquele sentimento em seu coração, gravando-o, tornando-o permanente e real. Era tudo o que não queria. Loki queria a incerteza, a chance de pensar no sim e no não, a chance de dizer a si mesmo que Thor não sentiria tanta falta assim.

― Sou sua melhor amiga, Loki. Estarei aqui quando você estiver pronto.

Antes que notasse estava nos braços de Sigyn e aquela sim era uma sensação que conhecia bem, que o agradava e que não diminuía com o passar dos anos. Era um amor semelhante ao que sentia por sua mãe adotiva, Frigga, que ganhava um diferencial com Sigyn, principalmente, quando eventualmente trocavam beijos e se entregavam às necessidades carnais.

― Eu sei que precisa ir... ― Sigyn comentou se afastando, seus olhos agora estavam mais baixos e preocupados ― Mas prometa que vai voltar com vida.

― Não, Sigyn, não ― ele negou veementemente.

― Loki...

― Nunca quebrei nenhuma promessa que fiz a você, não vou me arriscar agora.

Sigyn bufou irritada e se moveu para ficar sobre o colo dele, prendendo-o ali temporariamente.

― O que eu preciso fazer para que fique? ― perguntou sedutoramente enquanto se inclinava na direção dele.

Loki sorriu e segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos, beijando-a suavemente nos lábios.

― Confie em mim, _amor._

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça em desistência e voltou à sua posição anterior. Loki finalmente levantou e se aproximou do espelho, desamassando suas roupas. Estava pronto há horas, faltava apenas um último suspiro de coragem.

― Mas seu plano é completamente louco! ― Sigyn insistiu um pouco mais determinada, sentando-se na cama ― E se os Vingadores negarem ajuda?

― Não preciso da ajuda de todos eles, mas se todos negarem... eu encontrarei um jeito, não se preocupe ― Loki garantiu ajeitando as mangas de seu sobretudo.

― E se Thanos conseguir se libertar? Não é muito mais seguro você ser sincero e contar tudo ao Thor?

― Se eu contar qualquer coisa ao Thor, ele vai querer enfrentar Ragnar cara a cara na primeira oportunidade que tiver, vai perder, Odin ficará sem um herdeiro e Asgard sem um futuro governante, o que deixará tudo mais fácil para Thanos.

― Quanta confiança no amor da sua vida... ― Sigyn tentou brincar.

― Conheço meu irmão. Ele é bruto, insensato e instintivo demais para o próprio bem.

Sigyn abaixou o olhar, incerta, e fitou as próprias mãos no cobertor escuro da cama antes de perguntar com temor:

― O quanto Ragnar é perigoso?

Loki deixou os ombros cederam e se aproximou da esposa, parando ao lado da cama e voltando a segurar o rosto dela entre suas mãos gélidas. Precisava soar confiante naquele momento.

― Ele é um enviado de Thanos, então é claro que é perigoso o suficiente para me matar. Mas tudo vai dar certo e eu vou ficar bem.

Subitamente Sigyn se ajoelhou na cama e o puxou para um beijo profundo e longo, permitindo que seu medo e sua preocupação fluíssem livremente.

― Vá, salve Asgard e Thor, mas também salve a si mesmo e não se esqueça da sua família.

― Eu nunca esqueceria ― Loki garantiu depositando um beijo firme em sua testa ― Entrarei em contato quando for seguro.

Afastou-se sem deixar sua determinação falhar e pegou seu cajado disfarçado sobre a mesinha ao lado da porta.

― Loki.

O deus virou parcialmente, encontrou os olhos escuros de Sigyn brilhando mais intensamente e esperou.

― Eu confio em você ― ela completou erguendo a mão esquerda e expondo a aliança dourada, como uma benção de despedida.

Loki apenas sorriu e acenou a cabeça levemente antes de lhe dar as costas e seguir seu caminho. Não muito longe dali conseguiria seu transporte para voltar a Asgard e iniciar o plano que provavelmente o mataria.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

A noite sempre é mais escura antes do amanhecer. Como um ápice, uma tempestade que não cessa antes da destruição.

A noite sempre é mais escura antes do amanhecer.

Loki repetia aquela frase para si mesmo todos os dias quando se olhava no espelho. Era naquele momento que se recordava de sua origem e dos pensamentos insistentes que o desnorteava durante o silêncio. Um inegável monstro azul de sangue frio, com desejos ambiciosos e uma mente um tanto problemática.

Foi com essas conclusões certas em mente que pisou em solo Asgardiano no meio da madrugada, aproveitando o sono da maior parte do Palácio. Não hesitou ou recuou em nenhum momento, ainda assim seu coração martelava em seu peito, porque o que estava prestes a fazer mudaria todo o seu futuro, sem mencionar as consequências e os efeitos colaterais.

Mas ele tinha que se redimir. Seu último sacrifico.

Não teve problemas para entrar, o que decepcionaria o Pai de Todos e fez Loki sorrir minimamente. Aproveitou o pensamento sobre Odin e começou a atravessar os corredores sentindo a ilusão formigar sobre sua pele, alterando sua aparência física com perfeição, como sempre. Claro que não tentaria entrar com sua própria aparência já conhecida e odiada.

Caminhou suavemente pelos corredores, desviando de alguns guardas e eventuais visitantes noturnos até chegar à sala que nunca esquecera.

― Homens! ― chamou com a voz alterada.

Os guardas diante da Sala das Armas imediatamente se empertigaram e o saudaram em resposta.

― Pai de Todos.

― Preciso entrar na Sala, agora ― Loki exigiu já abrindo as portas ― Não permita a entrada de ninguém. Não quero ser interrompido.

― Sim, senhor.

As portas se fecharam com um estrondo e Loki se permitiu sorrir mais uma vez, agradecendo pela facilidade que a magia lhe proporcionava. _Brincadeira de criança..._

― Não comemore tão cedo.

A voz firme e familiar quebrou o sorriso convencido e, sem tanta determinação quanto segundos antes, Loki se virou e encarou sua punição.

― Olá, filho de Odin.

Thor não sorriu, apenas descruzou os braços e se aproximou do fim das escadas, esperando. Seus olhos estavam inesperadamente magoados.

― Vai me trair novamente, irmão?

Loki olhou para a escada que os separava e dali para o abismo sob ela, considerando seriamente a possibilidade de simplesmente se jogar. Até onde a escuridão iria? Aquele ato acabaria com seus problemas ou apenas seria ressuscitado novamente? Sem respostas concretas, apenas engoliu em seco e forçou um sorriso enquanto passava pelos degraus.

― Deixe-me atualizá-lo... não somos irmãos ― tentou quando ficou cara a cara com o loiro, sentindo a ilusão se desfazer ― Achei que tivéssemos superado isso.

― Eu disse que se você tentasse me trair novamente, eu o mataria ― Thor reforçou ignorando suas provocações fracas.

― Pensei que tivéssemos superado isso também...

Como previra, Loki logo estava preso contra a parede com o braço de Thor pressionando sua garganta o suficiente para fazê-lo ter dificuldade em respirar. O deus poderia estar magoado, mas ainda havia raiva ali.

― Confiei em você, Loki... chorei sua morte, comemorei seu retorno... ― Thor lamentou contra seu rosto ― Como pode fazer isso de novo? Como consegue ser tão ingrato com a própria família? Comigo? Eu sempre estive ao seu lado.

O deus das trapaças se enfureceu e quase devolveu a violência, porque se Thor sempre estivesse ali, ao seu lado, saberia o que estava acontecendo, conheceria seus motivos. Mas Sigyn o ensinara a ser compreensivo, ou a pelo menos tentar ser. Agora Loki entendia que todas as pessoas possuíam um limite de aceitação, limites que não eram superados por qualquer um e compreendia que fizera tanta coisa, causara tantos problemas, que não receberia mais do que já tinha.

Thor havia se cansado e Loki não podia culpá-lo por isso. Poderia tentar fazê-lo entender que seus motivos, mesmo não sendo completamente puros, também não eram completamente egoístas, que havia muito mais do que seus desejos envolvidos, mas não tinha tempo para tanto.

― Desculpe, Thor... ― pediu com dificuldade enquanto erguia uma mão e vendo, brevemente, o olhar surpreso do outro ― Mas não posso perder tempo.

Um estalar de dedos e logo o corpo de Thor caiu a sua frente, adormecido. Loki lançou um último olhar e lhe deu as costas, caminhando até a caixa do corredor. Era muito otimismo de Odin deixar o cubo ali, no mesmo lugar, depois de tudo o que havia acontecido.

― Nunca aprende com os erros... ― murmurou para si mesmo.

Seus olhos cresceram diante da visão azulada do cubo e suas mãos tremeram ao lembrar da sensação magnifica que o poder criava em seu corpo, a magia – mesmo em sua fração mínima – o fazia se sentir grande, insuperável. Sacudiu a cabeça levemente, tentando se livrar da tentação de tomá-la para si novamente. Precisava ter foco. Foco. Pessoas estavam em perigo por sua causa.

― Eu devo estar completamente louco... ― comentou com descrença antes de pegar o Tesseract e sair do Palácio.

⁙⁙⁙

Assim que colocou os pés no chão rochoso o odor intenso o atingiu, fazendo-o enrugar o nariz com desprezo. Estava em um planeta morto e esquecido, que provavelmente possuía um nome conhecido antes dos homens de Thanos invadirem e destruírem cada sinal de vida do lugar. Estar ali fazia seu estômago embrulhar por tantos motivos que recomeçava a considerar sua loucura.

Desde quando se importava tanto?

Ah sim, como esqueceria... Importava-se desde o momento em que morrera, fora ressuscitado e então se tornara responsável pela miséria de milhares de seres.

Era um motivo e tanto.

Tentando se manter calmo e inexpressivo, Loki se afastou de sua nave ignorando o peso errado do cubo em suas mãos e seguiu em direção à mansão na montanha, onde encontraria o seu pesadelo mais irritante. Ragnar poderia ser confundido com qualquer outro Asgardiano comum, sendo alto e loiro, conseguiria passar despercebido em qualquer parte do Reino. O problema estava na magia que não deveria ter.

Há cerca de um ano, enquanto ocorria a invasão em Nova York, Thanos fora enfrentado e mandado para outra dimensão, ou para uma parte bem distante do Universo. Loki não tinha certeza de como exatamente isso aconteceu e muito menos sobre quem fora o responsável, o que importava é que desde então Ragnar se esforça para trazer o Titã de volta. E se esforça muito. Ninguém acreditava no desastre que ele podia criar até o desastre ser irreparável. Devolvendo sua própria magia e se aliando às pessoas certas, Ragnar conseguira trazer um caos silencioso e de aparência ingênua.

Silencioso para o outros Reinos, talvez, mas enquanto se aproximava do ponto de encontro Loki podia ouvir as lamúrias coletivas que começavam a ecoar como um coro de sofrimento. Um coro que retumbava em seus pesadelos.

― Está atrasado.

Loki ergueu a cabeça e encontrou o dono da voz que quase sempre carregava deboche, não muito diferente daquele momento.

― Tive problemas com Thor. Tudo resolvido.

Ragnar o olhou com desconfiança e se aproximou. Loki reprimiu o instinto de afastar o cubo dele.

― Certeza que não estava aproveitando as horas de liberdade em alguma cabana qualquer? ― Ragnar perguntou com malicia.

― Não tenho tempo para atos libertinos, Ragnar, nunca tive ― Loki respondeu de imediato, empertigando-se.

― Não é disso que eu me lembro... ― o Asgardiano comentou insinuante antes de lhe dar as costas.

Loki segurou uma ânsia de vomito ao lembrar a qual situação ele se referia. Não poderia estar mais arrependido da noite em que o conheceu, a mesma em que se deixou levar e acabaram transando.

Maldito hidromel.

Ainda sentindo um gosto ruim na boca, segurou o cubo com mais força e o seguiu para dentro da mansão. Como esperado havia muita proteção e, consequentemente, muitos problemas desde a porta de entrada. Diversas espécies de seres do Universo haviam se aliado e formado sua guarda, dentre eles podia ver até mesmo Asgardianos e Gigantes de Gelo lado a lado, renunciando os próprios Reinos.

― Qual o segredo para ter tantos aliados? ― questionou observando a fila de seres que se formavam ao longo do salão.

― Não confunda aliança com submissão, Loki ― Ragnar comentou com diversão.

Loki crispou os lábios entendendo que nem todos queriam estar ali e lembrando das lamentações que ressoavam fora daquelas paredes.

Olhou discretamente ao redor, estudando o lugar. Não havia muitas saídas e todas em seu campo de visão pareciam estar muito bem protegidas. Teria que criar uma ótima distração se quisesse sair dali com vida.

― Vamos logo, tenho mais planos pra você ― Ragnar apressou enquanto abria a porta.

A sala era grande e bem iluminada, diferente do que vira na mansão até então. O deus das trapaças não hesitou em entrar, mesmo sabendo que aquele poderia ser um ponto final em sua vida, mas foi forçado a parar quando viu que não estavam sozinhos.

― Por isso eu não esperava ― confessou tentando esconder sua irritação.

No meio da sala havia um corpo erguido por correntes, golpeado e enfraquecido, usando uma armadura incompleta e danificada. Ao redor um campo de defesa que chamou a atenção de Loki. Como Fandral fora parar naquele lugar?

― Acredito que o conheça ― Ragnar comentou ficando ao seu lado.

― É o amigo idiota do meu irmão ― Loki respondeu sem tirar a atenção do soldado que pouco se movimentava ― Não parece estar morrendo.

― E não está nem perto disso. Estou apenas experimentando novos truques e esperando respostas úteis.

― Se espera que ele fale algo sobre Thor ou Asgard, acredito que seja tempo perdido.

― Não, espero que ele fale sobre você.

No mesmo instante Loki o encarou, o cenho franzido em questionamento.

― Sobre mim? Difícil, sequer nos falamos.

Ragnar deu de ombros, desconsiderando ao responder:

― Não precisa. Esse aí observa de longe e zela pela sua proteção, como um bom soldado, há anos. Ordens da mamãe.

― Frigga? ― Loki estreitou os olhos, cético, antes de se virar e avançar contra o campo de força. A magia envolvida se chocou contra a sua própria e o impediu de se aproximar, mas o barulho do encontro fez Fandral acordar em um sobressalto.

― Loki...

― Fandral! Desde quando está me vigiando sob as ordens de Frigga? ― Loki perguntou irritado. O fato em si não o incomodava como demonstrava, estava mais preocupado por não ter percebido alguém em seus calcanhares.

― Ela... urg... ela estava preocupada... como sempre ― Fandral balbuciou debilmente.

Loki revirou os olhos e desejou poder amaldiçoá-lo de vez, mas se limitou a questionar:

― Por que ele ainda está vivo? Ainda não deu as respostas que você quer?

― Pra ser sincero... ainda nem comecei a perguntar ― Ragnar respondeu indiferente.

― E o que espera ouvir dele, exatamente?

― Se você é tão forte quanto dizem.

Loki tentou processar o que tinha acabado de ouvir, mas abruptamente Ragnar surgiu em sua direção, atacando-o com uma faca. O cubo escapou de suas mãos e caiu no chão, soltando faíscas preocupantes. O deus nem tentou alcançá-lo, apenas recuou um passo a tempo de desviar da investida, mas assim que viu o outro se afastando sentiu uma ardência em sua bochecha direita. Tocou o local levemente e percebeu que não escapara completamente da lâmina.

― Mas que merda foi essa? ― exigiu saber alcançando a própria adaga.

― Preciso do seu sangue ― Ragnar respondeu com naturalidade, aproximando-se da mesa no canto da sala ― Somente um pouco, a princípio.

― Podia simplesmente ter pedido ― Loki resmungou o seguindo, logo notando os objetos sobre a mesa.

― E que graça teria seu sangue sem um pouco de adrenalina?

Com desconfiança, Loki o observou mergulhar a faca ligeiramente suja de sangue no liquido incolor de um recipiente e murmurar algumas palavras inaudíveis. Um vinco se formou entre suas sobrancelhas ao ver o liquido se tornar verde com a superfície quase flamante. Recuou novamente.

― O que fez?

― Testei sua magia ― Ragnar respondeu se virando para olhá-lo ― Para trazer Thanos de volta preciso da joia dentro do Tesseract e de bastante magia. Adivinha só... acabei de encontrar o feiticeiro perfeito.

― Aposto que há feiticeiros mais poderosos que eu no Universo ― Loki tentou enquanto se afastava e pegava o cubo do chão.

― Não quero o mais poderoso.

Dessa vez Loki previu o perigo e conjurou seu próprio campo de proteção contra o ataque do mago magias se chocaram e ambos foram forçados a recuar, o deus aproveitou o desequilíbrio do outro e o lançou para mais longe, ficando satisfeito ao vê-lo bater contra a mesa.

― Preciso ser rápido, rápido ― murmurou para si mesmo enquanto segurava o cubo com mais força e sacava sua própria adaga.

Não teria tempo para pensar sobre as consequências ao salvar Fandral ou não, mas um pedacinho da sua consciência o incomodava quando considerava deixá-lo para a morte. Maldita seja a influência de Sigyn em sua vida! Rosnou aborrecido, muniu a adaga com magia e, com um único movimento, fincou-a na barreira que se estendia ao redor do soldado. A detonação foi inesperada e a energia do impacto o atingiu violentamente, dando-lhe a sensação de que sua pele estava sendo rompida e arrancando um grito da sua garganta.

Quando tudo cessou Loki desabou sob os joelhos, exausto. Sangue escorria de seus ferimentos e seus dedos ao redor da arma doíam, ainda sim se obrigou a erguer a cabeça.

― O cubo... ― Ragnar balbuciou enquanto tentava se levantar.

Loki olhou ao redor procurando o cubo e o encontrou nas mãos trêmulas de Fandral.

― Peguem o cubo! ― Ragnar gritou, ordenando.

Amaldiçoando-se pela demora em reagir, Loki se levantou e cambaleou até Fandral. Lançou um encantamento na porta, numa tentativa de conter toda a patrulha de seres e se agachou ao lado do outro. O tempo estava acabando. Precisavam sair dali imediatamente.

― Descendo a montanha há uma nave ― informou com urgência ― Leve o cubo-

Um movimento abrupto o interrompeu. Ragnar agarrara seu pescoço e o puxara para trás, em ato contínuo sentiu uma dor aguda em seu ombro. Havia sido perfurado pela própria adaga.

― Eu não preciso de ajuda pra matar você ― Ragnar sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Então, sem se importar em liberar a porta, torceu a adaga no ombro do deus e a usou para puxá-lo para longe do soldado.

― E tampouco preciso que sobreviva ao processo...

― Por que... por que está fazendo isso? ― Loki questionou começando a sentir o gosto metálico na boca ― Thanos vai matar todos, você também.

― Thanos não mata os que possuem utilidade, você sabe bem disso já que ainda está vivo.

Loki arquejou de dor ao ser largado no chão e fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar. Precisa encontrar uma resposta, um modo de fugir.

― Vamos ao primeiro experimento ― Ragnar anunciou se virando e sentando sobre seu quadril, prendendo-o no chão.

Loki engasgou, começando a sentir o gosto do próprio sangue e notando dois frascos sendo erguidos pelo Asgardiano. Ambos com líquidos já conhecidos.

― Acho que não preciso fazer as apresentações... Veneno e antidoto ― Ragnar enunciou sorrindo sem hesitação antes de jogar um dos frascos para longe e força o outro contra a boca do deus ― Adivinha qual você está tomando agora...

Quando Loki pensou em se mover sentiu a terra sob si envolver suas mãos, tornando-se dura e impedindo sua defesa e – de alguma forma – sua magia. O liquido gelado e amargo começou a descer pela sua garganta quando algo atingiu a cabeça de Ragnar e o deixou inconsciente. Imediatamente Loki se virou, livre da magia que o prendia, e cuspiu parte do veneno.

― Me diz que não engoliu nada ― Fandral perguntou ofegante.

Loki não respondeu, apenas segurou uma exclamação de dor e se levantou olhando ao redor, calculando o que poderia fazer naquela situação. Quando decidiu virou-se subitamente para o soldado, tocando seu ombro e simulando um toque no cubo.

― Vá até Thor e diga que Thanos pretende fugir, mas não diga nada sobre o que aconteceu aqui, muito menos o nome do lugar.

― Mas Loki, o antidoto-

― Não temos tempo pra isso ― Loki o interrompeu com firmeza. ― O cubo está firme?

― Sim, mas-

Antes que Frandal continuasse, Loki ergueu as mãos e tocou rapidamente no cubo, mentalizando Midgard. Frandal arregalou os olhos e repentinamente sumiu em luz azul.

― Não! ― Ragnar rugiu às suas costas.

Os joelhos de Loki queriam ceder pela exaustão que o uso da magia extra exigiu e seu corpo tremeu violentamente, mas ele lutou para se manter firme.

― Tem noção do que fez? ― Ragnar rosnou ao se aproximar ― Eu vou localizar aquele cubo, seja qual for o planeta onde escondeu, você acabou de condená-lo!

― Eu conto com isso ― Loki garantiu antes de sorrir e desaparecer entre as luzes esverdeadas de sua própria magia.


End file.
